ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Dark Humans/Transcript
(Series starts in a wall drawings of the Dark humans ages ago) *'Chief:' Once many eons ago there was a ancient being. It made 3 races, Humans, Dark Humans, and Animals. The Dark Humans were considered to be the most dangerous race of the world. All they would do is kill living things. One day, the Dark Humans had finally decided to put extinction on us. One old slayer had saved the world and banished the Dark Human. Till... One day. (Then, screen fades to the Banish Hills, where the Dark Humans were banished.) * Brimstone: 'You'll never defeat the Dark Humans! (Brimstone grabs a stick, runs to a dummy, but the stick breaks) *'Brimstone: *loud groans* It's been ages since we have been stuck in this dreaded place! Ever since that foolish slayer dinosaur had banished us to this place, we'll never ever get out! (Then, a mysterious portal to planet Earth) * Brimstone: '''It is Time! The Dark Human invasion had just begun. (The Dark Humans gets sucked through the portal, then lightning strikes and the shows logo fades in) (Logo: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Created by Rob Ronzetti and Bryan Andrews) (Then screen fades in to Dinosaur Village and a female voice appears) *Female VO:' A dinosaur slayer had then put a end to the Dark Human's plan to extinguish us, and they got banished to Banish Hills. But a prophecy stated the Dark Humans will return. But a new slayer will rise. (It shows dinosaurs dancing, and they are celebrating and goes to a stone with several dinosaurs who they find it as a "school", which it is about to end.) *'Brontosaurus Teacher:' Any questions, kids? (A young Velociraptor raises his hand) *'Brontosaurus Teacher:' Velocity, my favorite student, what is your question? *'Young Velocity:' Who banished the Dark Humans? *'Brontosaurus Teacher:' That remains a mystery, my student. The Dark Humans are no more because they are banished. (Roars are heard) *'Brontosaurus Teacher:' School's over! (The kid dinosaurs happily runs out of the school and Young Velocity meets Prime, who he is referred as Chief) *'Chief:' Hello, my young dinosaur. *'Young Velocity:' Hey! We talked about the Dark Humans getting banished by a dinosaur slayer. *'Chief:' Oh, really? Well, that's cool. *'Young Velocity:' Did you banish the Dark Humans. (Chief looks at a special blade called the Dark Human Extinction, and looks at Velocity) *'Chief:' You'll find out. But, a new warrior could be chosen, and the new one could be you. *'Young Velocity:' *lays* Why's that? *'Chief:' Because, Velocity, Today is the Red Sun Celebration (Young Velocity gets up) *'Young Velocity:' Red Sun Celebration? Cool! The holiday that we celebrate every year? *'Cheif': Yes. Why we celebrate it is because it chooses the new warrior to protect us when harm comes. *'Young Velocity:' Cool! *'Cheif:' The holiday is celebrated each year with feast, games for kids, and the ceremony who gets to be a new warrior. *'Young Velocity:' Awesome! (Chief takes the young Velocity to the celebration, where the dinosaurs are celebrating) *'Cheif:' There, we also dance and sing. (We see a violin-playing Utahraptor singing to both carnivore and herbivore dinosaurs) *'Cheif:' If you want, you can hang out here with those kids. (Cheif leaves, and Young Velocity walks to the hangout place where the kids are playing. They stopped as they saw Velocity) *'Apatosaurus Kid:' Are you the son of the slayer who banished the Dark Humans? *'Young Velocity:' Well... Maybe, but I am discovering if my pops DID banish the Dark Humans... *'Triceratops Kid:' We have something to show you. Follow us! (The 2 kids leaves with Velocity following, then they go to the stone wall with true stories, and they go to the story with the Dark Humans) *'Young Velocity:' Wow... *'Triceratops Kid:' I know, right Velocity? (Camera pans closer to the stone wall, and flashback goes to a hero with the Dark Human Extinction coming to Brimstone. The doors are kicked open and Brimstone turns around) *'Brimstone:' *evil laughs* Well, well, if it isn't Prime? (A slayer was then revealed to be Prime) *'Cheif:' Those days are over! (It goes to Brimstone, who is about to be defeated) *'Cheif:' Goodbye, enemy! (He banished the Dark Humans to the Banish Hills, never to be seen again for years, goes back to Young Velocity) *'Young Velocity:' Papa... Did this? *'Apatosaurus Kid:' Yes, if it wasn't for him, then we would be extinct. (At Prime, where he was about to give the blade to the savior chooser, he sees Velocity missing with the two kids) *'Cheif:' No! Not again! (He runs to find Velocity with the two kids at the cave) *'Cheif:' VELOCITY!!!! *'Apatosaurus Kid:' Oh, no... We're busted... *'Young Velocity:' Those kids led me here. *'Cheif:' I see, but I don't want those kids to get you in trouble! *'Triceratops Kid:' Sorry, sir, but he just wanted a answer where someone saved us from the Dark Humans. (Scene goes to a angry Prime taking Velocity) *'Young Velocity:' Papa, the caves tells that you saved us from the Dark Humans and if it wasn't for you, then we would be extinct, is this all true? (Prime stops, and sighs, and walks to the chooser, and takes the Dark Human Extinction to show Velocity) *'Cheif:' I have been hiding this secret for years... But, yes, this is all true. I was the one who saved the whole world from the Dark Humans. They are the deadliest species ever who wants all living things dead, but them. Luckily, I banished them, and we are safe once again. *'Young Velocity:' What was the leader's name? *'Cheif:' Brimstone. He is the deadliest Dark Human ever to exist, not only he wanted us dead, but wanted to keep the world to himself and the Dark Humans. So, the slayer, which was me, banished them. (Then a mysterious portal arrives) *'Cheif:' Brimstone...! We need to choose the savior now! *'Young Velocity:' What is going on? *'Cheif:' The Dark Humans... They're back! (Brimstone approaches) *'Brimstone:' I have Been waiting for so long! Finally the Dark Humans are back! And we will get revenge on you pitty dinosaurs! *sees Prime* Heh... We meet again, Prime! *'Cheif:' We meet again, Brimstone. The new slayer will come to you! Spirits of The Moon choose the savior! While I fight them. (Cheif pulls the Dark Human Extinction blade, and fights them) *'Spirits of the Moon:' The new savior warrior would be... (But, the building collapses before the Moon can choose the warrior. Then, the next morning, the dinosaurs sees their destroyed village. They were sad) *'Apatosaurus Lady:' Where's the Cheif? (Cheif appeared to manage to scare away the Dark Humans including Brimstone) *'Cheif:' They ran away from me, but that's just the beginning. They will try to make the living things extinct including us. The savior still must be chosen. *'Spirits of the Moon:' He... *points at Velocity* He is chosen. *'Dinosaur Kids:' Velocity? *'Brontosaurs Teacher:' Velocity? (Velocity gasps, and runs) *'Cheif:' Oh no... *runs to find Velocity* (At the lake, Velocity is seen sitting in the pond) *'Young Velocity:' Why I'm the chosen one? *'Cheif:' Because... Not only you found out my secret, but you expressed interest in saving the world. *'Young Velocity:' True, but... How would I do this? *'Cheif:' Training, my son, training and welding this. *shows Velocity the blade* It's called the Dark Human Extinction, it is created to kill the Dark Humans easily. So... Should you do this? (Young Velocity then turns his worried face to his confident look, and nods) *'Young Velocity:' Let's do this. It's time for me to be like you... (Cheif looks at Velocity proudly) *'Cheif:' Good... Your training begins now. (Then, he and the young Velocity leaves, and as they enter, they start training so as Velocity trained he grew up as a young adult, and finishes his slaying training) *'Cheif:' Your first part of training is complete. Great job. *'Velocity:' Thanks... So, what is the next part? *'Cheif:''' Killing the Dark Humans... This gets complicated. (Velocity feels confident, and "To be continued" appears) (Credits) (Nickelodeon Productions logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Transcripts complete